


Laugh

by AthrunYuy



Series: Monkees/Stargate [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Brilliant Moments make Rodney laugh, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney reaches a the brilliant moment, he can't contain his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters from a WIP arc: Major Jenna Tork (also scientist) and Dr. Nicky Dolenz (scientist), John's "sisters" are mentioned. As always, my mistakes are fully claimed by me. Please review. :)

Rodney waits impatiently for the latest simulation to finish its cycle. He knows he’s on the right path, but 41 simulations into his theory it’s dampening his hope. He vows that if this one doesn’t do it he’s going to have to scrap the whole thing and start over. Boy, he doesn’t want to do that. He has said that the last 30 simulations.

Rodney slumps over his laptop with his chin in one hand and the other tapping the table top with a rhythm Nicky got stuck in his head. The lab is fairly empty going into the dinner hour, not that he’s paying much attention to his surroundings but he can hear the bass coming off of the ear plugs Nicky’s wearing for her IPod and Radek crosses his line of vision every so often.

As the last remaining seconds count down on his laptop Rodney can’t help but chant ‘Come on, come on,’ along with it. He’s expecting a red light to flash ‘Fail’ across his screen not the green ‘Accepted’ that does instead. _Wait, green?_ Rodney looks closely as if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but, no, it’s green and …..it says ‘Accepted!’

Rodney clamps his hands over his mouth as the wave of excitement builds within him. A burst of laughter escapes his hands and he can’t contain it any more. He shoots up from his stool knocking it over in the process drawling the attention of his two team mates. “I can’t believe this. No way, no fucking way.” He tears his eyes away from his laptop to zone in on Nicky who is watching with a raised brow from her seat a few tables over. Rodney rushes over to her, ignoring her protests about personal space, grabbing her by the arm hoisting her to her feet. “Come tell me what the screen says.” He says pulling her over to his table.

“What, you can’t read all of the sudden?” Nicky grumbles back, only putting a little resistance into her steps. Rodney doesn’t say anything, his smile growing wider the closer they get to the table. It’s seriously creeping her out but she takes Rodney’s abandoned seat anyway after righting it with a force field. “It’s says,” Nicky drawls looking over her shoulder at Rodney as he nervously twists his fingers together, “Accepted.”

“You see it too then?” He asks but doesn’t give Nicky the chance to answer, instead grabs her face with both hands and kisses her on the forehead with a loud pop before laughing insanely jumping in place.

“Ugh, yuck, what the hell McKay!” Nicky grips trying hard to extract the lingering lips from her forehead.

Radek steps cautiously back from Rodney’s flailing of excitement, trying to make himself as small as possible. “That’s it, he’s finally cracked.” He mumbles side stepping to Nicky’s side to pull her out of harm’s way. Nicky goes willingly still rubbing at her forehead.

Rodney laughs as if he had just heard the greatest joke. It’s something of a miracle to hear but at the same time frightening. Rodney’s not the laughing sort. So if he’s laughing it can only mean two things; 1# they are all going to die and there is nothing for him to do about it, or 2# the stresses of everyday life on Atlantis has finally caught up to him and he’s cracked.

Radek grabs Nicky’s frantic hand by the wrist without taking his eyes off of the lunatic in front of him. “Stop rubbing, your head, it might fall off.” He mummers from the side of his mouth, keeping his voice low to not gain any unwanted attention from the CSO. Nicky gives him a look of disbelief before continuing with the opposite hand. Just thinking about the cooties makes her hand rub faster.

The door to the lab wooshes open and Major Tork strolls in without the knowledge of danger she has just stepped into. “Chell!” Rodney exclaims rushing to her side before she can get to Nicky and Radek huddled by the wall. She has only a second to blink in confusion before Rodney pulls her into his arms and kisses her full on the lips hard. Nicky and Radek blink at each other as the kiss goes on with Jenna going limp in Rodney’s arms in shock. The kiss at lease stops Nicky from rubbing her forehead, Radek thinks to himself as Rodney tilts Jenna back up and releases her with a sound that can only be described as a child’s squeal of excitement and goes off to pace and mummer to himself again.

“I’m a fucking genius! I can’t believe all this time….”

Radek reaches out to steady Jenna as she sways in a complete daze. Her eyes don’t even register Nicky’s hand waving in front of them. “Hey, genius!” Nicky hollers not taking her eyes off her mentally crippled sister. “You broke my sister!” Rodney doesn’t even seem to be listening being lost in whatever it is he’s excited about.              

Sheppard stops just inside the door minutes later: “Oh thank God, Shep. Get with the fixing of your boyfriend; I think he broke our sister.” Nicky calls over with pleading eyes. One look at Jenna’s saucer eyes and hanging mouth is enough to take Nicky seriously. What could Rodney have possibly done to cause Jenna to go into a stone state of shock? Not to mention the growing redness on Nicky’s forehead and Radek looking like a scared rat hiding behind his sisters as if they were a shield.

“Rodney!” John calls coming to intercept Rodney’s pacing. “What’s going on here? What did you do?”

“John!” Rodney yelps in excitement jumping into John’s arms unexpectedly. John has to widen his stance to keep them from falling to the floor as Rodney crushes them together. “You married a fucking genius!”

John shuffles a nervous laugh at the sound of Rodney laughing all over again. “Ok, I kind of already thought that I knew that.”

Rodney releases John so he can use his hands to elaborate. “Yes! But now I’m even more of a genius, although kind of stupid too, cause you see the answer was right in front of me the whole time! Ok, maybe not the whole time but damn well should have been! It’s so easy.”

“What Rodney, what’s so easy?” John asks taking Rodney by the shoulders to keep him in place long enough to get a real answer.

Rodney smiles something close to smug and points to his laptop still flashing green. “That my dear Colonel, is going to be the answer to all of our problems.”

John can see that whatever Rodney was working on shows that it works in simulation but he still doesn’t get it. “What is it?”

Rodney slouches his shoulders taking a deep breath to calm himself before answering. “It’s a way to recharge the Zed-PM.” He whispers as if he were to speak louder the answer would disappear on them.

Three sets of shocked eyes land on him in a heartbeat, the forth still lost in shock. “You mean…”

“Yes.” Rodney cuts him off giving John a simple smile. “Of course I’d like to have Radek and then Chell double and triple check my work, but I think it’ll work.”

“You broke my sister.” Nicky chimes in from behind them and gives Jenna another wave of her hand in front of her face in demonstration.

“What did you do to Jenna?” John asks moving in front of Jenna to take a look.

“That lunatic kissed her.” Nicky rats Rodney out.

John snaps a surprised look in his direction. Rodney only shrugs before saying in his defense, “you weren’t here.”

“He kissed me too!” Nicky pouts pointing to her forehead that is now a bright red from her rubbing. “I’m going to need a tetanus shot.” She grumbles.

John gives her a fake sympathetic look before erasing Rodney’s kiss with one of his own. “Is that better?”

“No.” Nicky glares back at him crossing her arms over her chest.

“He didn’t try and kiss you too did he?” he asks looking to Radek who is still staying firmly behind Nicky.

“No, thank God.”

John chuckles at that sharing a smile with Rodney as he moves Jenna into a seat nearby. “Why did you kiss her again?” John asks snapping his fingers in front of her face and only receiving a few blinks in reaction.

“Like I said, you weren’t here, and she’s like the female version of you.”

“You broke my sister.” Nicky says once again while giving Rodney a glare as she returns to rubbing the spot on her forehead.

“Ok, yes, sorry I broke your sister, but it couldn’t have been helped. I’m really excited, and,” Rodney pauses as he takes in Nicky’s hardening glare that promises his demise in the near future; “I’ll fix her.” He says at the end; his excited energy slowly bleeding away. Rodney crouches down at Jenna’s side and leans in to whisper in her ear while the rest watch on in curiosity.

“Really!” Jenna gasps suddenly snapping out of it. Whatever Rodney had said seemed to have done the trick. John looks between the two confused. Rodney is now standing with his arms crossed, chin tilted up and the a smug smile playing at his lips. He nods in conformation and in that instance Jenna is nearly as excited as Rodney had been moments ago. “But wait, you kissed me.” She says as if finally realizing that fact.

“Once again, John wasn’t here and you are his female twin.” Rodney rolls his eyes.

“Meredith!” Jenna scolds halfheartedly having heard that phrase from him before. It’s another battle between the two that will never resolve. Then she looks to her brother sheepishly and gives him a shrug.

“It’s alright.” John stands to lean against a nearby table. “But just this once under the circumstance. Do it again and we may have a problem.” He adds pointing a stern finger mockingly between the two. Both Jenna and Rodney can see he’s not upset about it, because in all fairness, Rodney wanted to do that to him but Jenna just happened to show up before he did.

Rodney mumbles another quick apology, before he is off in another tangent of excitement. He’s practically bouncing in happiness and when he looks like that John can’t even come up with a fraction of jealousy. Luckily, it was his sister and not someone else he knows of that has been crushing on his boyfriend. Then there may be room for argument, but not now with the smile John hardly ever sees outside in public.     


End file.
